


Updates

by Silcatian



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Last chapter is important, Please read if you like my stories
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-09-17 20:04:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9341105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silcatian/pseuds/Silcatian
Summary: Just letting you guys know what's going on.





	1. Chapter 1

Hello readers.

 

This is just something I'm going to be using whenever I have something important to share.

I'm pretty sure that you're wondering when I'm going to be updating my stories, so I'm going to give you answers in a Q&A format.

 

Reader: When will you be updating *insert story here*?

Right now I am unable to update Monsters Under The Bed, Be Mine And Mine Alone, Becoming a Skeleton, and Forced Change. I've been really busy with both school and my job that has just been eating up my time and my creativity, it'll probably be two weeks until I can get back to writing.

 

Reader: When will my request for Monsters Under The Bed be done?

Like I said before, my time has been very limited. However, once Forced Change is completed I plan on doing a lot of the requests that I have on my list. Just don't be mad or sad if I don't get to your specific request right away.

 

Reader: What can we look forward to when you get back?

Good question, here's a list of things I'd like to do once I get back. (Not in order)

-Finish Forced Change  
-Do about 15-20 requests for Monsters Under The Bed  
-Update Be Mine And Mine Alone (I'm not telling you guys spoilers for the next chapter ;))  
-Finish 3 chapters for Becoming a Skeleton  
-Make a Donation page  
-Finish get-rammed Christmas Story 

 

Reader: Are you still going to do the Tumblr prompts?

Yes I am still doing the Tumblr prompts, the thing is that I need more prompts in order to write something. Don't be afraid to send me a prompt, you can even be an Anon if you want. I might even work on the prompts while I'm still busy with school and my job, it's easier to write a short oneshot than it is to write an over 1,000/2,000/3,000 word chapter.

 

If you guys have anymore questions feel free to comment!

 

Tumblr: silcatian.tumblr.com


	2. Poll

Hey there everyone!

I'm happy to say that I'm finally back! Big thanks to all of you being very patient with me, give yourselves a hug from me. :)

 

Now that I am back, I have created a little poll pod to allow you readers to decide which story you want me to work on first. This poll will close at 10PM Pacific time.

Happy voting. :)

http://www.strawpoll.me/12249678

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come bug me on Tumblr
> 
> silcatian.tumblr.com


	3. Donation

I finally did it, I've made a donation page. :D

Any of you readers don't have to donate, but those of you who do donate you get a huge hug and thanks from me.

 

https://ko-fi.com/A870MAP

 

I'm currently sick, so there may not be a new chapter for my stories for a few days. I hope it passes quickly, thanks to all of you for your time and patience.


	4. IMPORTANT ***

Okay, so I first want to apologize for not updating my stories as much as I would have liked to. I had a lot of chapters in the works and I've only updated Becoming a Skeleton. 

 

I also wanted to say that I'm not sure when my next updates will be because I'm horribly sick. I'm talking about high fevers, extreme fatigue, sore limbs, and more. I have no idea what I caught, but it's really bad. I do not know how long this sickness will last for either. So far it's been over a week and I'm no better. I may try to write a little bit when I have the energy, but please don't expect an update anytime soon right now. Once again, I'm sorry for the delays and I hope you all continue to be patient with me.

 

If you ever want to chat or ask me questions about my stories then feel free to send me asks or messages on my Tumblr: www.silcatian.tumblr.com

 

Thank you all for supporting my stories, I hope you all have a nice day today.


End file.
